


Losses

by OutcastTrip1995



Series: Old Republic Histories [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort/Angst, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, Poor Zeer'ana, Rage ... so much rage to vent, She's so worried about her cousin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 02:40:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20667953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OutcastTrip1995/pseuds/OutcastTrip1995
Summary: She's lost him ...





	Losses

**Author's Note:**

> Vodi belongs to the forever awesome @naaklasolus! ^^
> 
> I don't own SWTOR ... if I did then I'd make Arcann easier to defeat dammit!!!

“Zeer’ana? What is it?” 

Fists raw and bloody from pounding the punchbag she’d installed in her quarters, Zeer’ana grunted angrily and slammed a vicious right hook into the much abused leather. The news she had received … it wasn’t for sharing. Not with her lover. 

“Z?” 

Vodi edged carefully edged around her girlfriend, mindful of her powerful fists and solid elbows as the angry Cathar continued to brutally whale on the punchbag. Taking a deep breath, she caught Zeer’ana’s fist as it sailed towards the bag; startling her enough that she could pull the higher ranked Havoc member closer to herself. 

“Z please; talk to me.” 

Zeer’ana’s blue eyes flicked over to a datapad lying on the floor; it’s screen cracked from where she’d thrown it against the wall. Slowly letting go of Zeer’ana’s wrist once she was sure the foul tempered Cathar had calmed down, Vodi walked over to the datapad and picked it up. Activating it, her eyes calmly but quickly scanned over the report within … until a series of sentences startled a shocked gasp from her. 

“Your cousin …?” 

“Missing; presumed captured or dead at the hands of the Sith Emperor those _fuckers_ sent him after.” 

Zeer’ana whirled on her punchbag with a roar, smashing her already bloody fist into the leather again. 

“Those _bastards_! Sitting all high and fucking mighty in their damn ivory towers! He’s my baby cousin for Huntress’s sake! How the _hell_ can they kriffing expect me to just sit back and wait until he somehow pops up again?!” 

Vodi set the datapad aside with a sigh and walked back over to her girlfriend; wrapping her slim arms around Zeer’ana’s toned middle and resting her head between her solid shoulders. 

“Leonar is a smart one Z; and a fighter to boot. I’m sure he’s alive … wherever he is.” 

“Oh I’d bet my commission on it.” 

Zeer’ana turned in Vodi’s grip, leaning down to gently kiss her. 

“Because we’re going to go find him.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please feel free to lemme know what you think!


End file.
